


Human Heroics

by alzariusrosetelaranlily (Sapphire_Spark)



Category: Cubix, Cubix:Robots For Everyone
Genre: First In The Fandom, Gen, New Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Spark/pseuds/alzariusrosetelaranlily
Summary: This is just a quick work to establish the Cubix fandom here!





	Human Heroics

 

Human Heroics 

 

Hela and the Botties gazed at the tiny gold chain, on which hung a stone with Solex veins arcing across its surface.

The necklace was a present from a young woman who made charms and jewellery for humans & bots alike. 'That's quite a peculiar stone!' Abby remarked, noticing the hole in the centre. 

'It's a called a holey or seer stone,' Chip said. ' According to legend, you can look through the centre and see other things like fairies, spirits, and the auras of people.' 

 

'Rina sent me this as a birthday present. However, it seems to store Solex.' Hela said, putting the necklace on.

 

A blinding blue light illuminated the Pit for a second,  everyone shielding their eyes from the intense glow.

 

It subsided, Hela blinked letting out a gasp as she caught her reflection in the mirror that mysteriously appeared.

 

Her hair had coppery highlights and now rested on her shoulders. Her vest turned a  deep, vivid shade of green,

 

while her gloves resembled a starry sky. Hela's joyous laughter echoed,

 

seeming to dance with the swirls of blue energy settling around her ankles before dissipating. 

 

But what shocked her the most was seeing her eyes glowing brilliantly white, before reverting back to a lighter shade of brown.

 

After that, Nothing would be the same for Hela again.


End file.
